


Mommy Kink

by makotosmermaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Mommy Kink, low key angst and kageyama parent issues, subtle kagehina implications, this bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotosmermaid/pseuds/makotosmermaid
Summary: If you ever need a momi, you just let me know.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueberrysugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/gifts).



Kageyama shifted uncomfortably standing before Takeda’s desk. This was really the last place he wanted to be, but he didn't have much of a choice anymore.

Takeda smiled sadly, “I see. So, you can't go on the trip because your mother won't sign your permission slip.” He fidgeted restlessly, offering a slight nod but no eye contact. Takeda found it suspicious, but said nothing. Instead he sat back in his chair, “Alright then, Kageyama, you may go. Would you like to tell the team or should I?”

For the first time in a very, very long time, he felt sick at the concept of volleyball. He spun around on his heels and left the office room without a response. Not once did he look back.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama ignored his teammates calls and texts, opting instead to bury himself in blankets. The school hadn't understood that his parents were traveling and there was no way for him to get their permission slip filled out. Now he couldn't attend the training camp, but worse yet, he couldn't play volleyball. He couldn't toss to Hinata, he couldn't watch the other teams and learn their techniques, he could only wallow in self pity. Which he was presently doing. Very much of.

Briefly, he had considered forging the signature, but his parents were prestigious and wealthy and well known and his writing was chicken scratch. He considered having someone else do it, but then felt guilty. Maybe this was just how it had to be.

As he swiped to ignore another frantic call from Hinata, he noticed a missed text from the vice captain. Or at least, he made the assumption it was from Suga. The only numbers from the team he had saved were those who had forcibly added themselves, and Suga was not one of those people.

 

 

 

> _If you need to talk, I'm here._

 

Simple, but effective. Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. His senpai actually cared? Obviously, he was a nice guy, but this was extra. Maybe it was just about victory, which Kageyama was certain he could bring about.

That was it. For sure. That was all Suga wanted. It was all he wanted. 

 

 

 

> _I don't_.

 

He lied.

 

 

 

> _Of course not. Because you skipping out on practice and not playing volleyball is normal._

 

Quick, snarky reply. He almost felt a sting of a burn. Almost. It wasn't that bad. Then there was more.

 

 

 

> _Takeda said it was for personal reasons. I'm wondering if there's more to the story there._

 

There was, but Kageyama wasn't about to tell Sugawara what the issue was. Instead he typed out:  

 

 

 

> _Would you sign my permission slip as my mother?_

 

That was a normal request dudes asked their friends, right? Well, Kageyama wouldn't know. He didn't have friends. 

 

 

 

> _Oh. That's all this was about? Thought maybe you got caught doing something bad._

 

 

> _What?_

 

 

> _Never mind. But sure. I'll swing by in a bit._

 

 

* * *

 

He hadn't been kidding either. Kageyama opened the door in a daze as Suga stepped in, removing his shoes and depositing his bag on the floor, “Honestly, I always sign Asahi’s slips for him. He's too nervous to ask his mom. Here, give me an example and the contract. I'll be out of your way in a jiffy so you can, I don't know, serve to your wall?”

Looking around the small yet elegant house, Sugawara felt a chill run down his spine. It was very bare bones and simplistic. The home did not look lived in.

Kageyama padded across the floor wordlessly, searching in the kitchen for the documents his senpai had requested. He was genuinely surprised the older boy had actually come by, and even more surprised he was going to help him break the law.

He laid out the files and his dad’s fancy pen with a click on the counter. Suga took one look at the scrawly penmanship that apparently belonged to Mrs. Kageyama and sat down with a thud.

“Oh dear. This is going to take some time to master.”

“That's why I didn't --”

“Shh. I never said I couldn't.” he scolded, offering a faint smile. He cracked his knuckles and held up the fountain pen, “Could you get me some scratch paper? By some I mean a lot.”

Kageyama nodded and scurried off in obedience, shuffling through his bedroom for extra paper. He couldn't find any. Maybe that was why he was failing in school. He returned empty handed, sulking a little.

“No luck?” The cheerful voice echoed through the room, and he almost flinched.

“None.”

“That's a shame. Guess I’ll have to write it on you then.”

Kageyama lacked social cues and skills. He held out his arm for the silverette, who began to chuckle softly.

“I was kidding,”

“It was an okay idea.”

“Give it here then.” Suga took Kageyama’s arm in his hand gingerly, fingers brushing over the toned muscle, “Do you think your parents will mind that you have a temporary tattoo of your mother’s name?”

“I haven't seen them in 2 weeks.”

“Oh.” Sugawara was silent after that, gently resting the younger boy’s arm on the table. Kageyama sat in the chair beside him with a creak, “It’ll just wash off.” he promised.

Kageyama shrugged.

He pressed the point of the pen against his skin and began attempt number one. Tobio fucked it up a couple times shivering or downright squirming, but after 3 or 4 tries, Sugawara tried it on a napkin. Once that turned out, he wrote it on the paper and leaned back in his chair.

“Whew. That was exhausting.”

Kageyama stood by the sink, scrubbing his arm clean until it was a raw and angry red color, “T-Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Sugawara said, gathering his things once more and heading towards the door. It was a positive exchange on both ends. Kageyama could go with them to Tokyo, and Sugawara got to see the problem areas in his kouhai’s life. Now he knew what to look out for, and how to explain his stupidity. Stupidity he could take to his advantage, in a good way of course.

“Anytime you need a momì, you just let me know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> fu cking tell me your name now you piece of shit


End file.
